


Misclick

by skittles1405



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles1405/pseuds/skittles1405
Summary: Phil has taken Dan out for a Christmas eve coffee date. All is going well until they wake up and Dan finds out what he posted the night before.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 38





	Misclick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I know its now boxing day but i worked on this all night and this morning so please enjoy let me know what you think as well because I've literally not written anything phan related and finished it oops. Anyways happy Christmas and a happy new year.

It was Christmas Eve, Phil had decided to take Dan out on a coffee date to celebrate the holidays in their own special way. This year was special to them both, it had been ten years. Ten years since they met up for the first time, ten years since they’re first kiss, ten years of being together. 

“So where are we going?” Dan asks Phil for the 100th time in the last five minutes. “It’s a surprise I told you to wait and see.” Phil knew Dan was growing impatient but it only made his reaction more worth it. They were nearly there as it was only a short walk from their apartment, clearly it wasn’t a short walk in Dan’s eyes as he swung his hand in Phil’s trying to get as much warmth as possible in the cold December air. 

Phil let out a small squeal and told Dan to close his eyes so it didn’t ruin the surprise. Just in case Phil still covered Dan’s eyes with his hands and led him towards the coffee place he had stumbled upon.

“Okay, open.” Dan gasped as his eyes fluttered open, “Woah, ‘2009 Dreams’ how the fuck did you find somewhere named this?” It was perfect, the name expressed everything Phil felt for Dan. He was Phil’s 2009 dream. Dan placed his hand in Phil’s and squeezed it warmly. It was all Phil needed as he led Dan inside to show him the pretty interior. Dan’s eyes sparkled as the string lights reflected his gaze. “This is beautiful Phil.”  
Dan smiled at his boyfriend who gave him a warm grin back, “You’re beautiful.” He giggled at his cheesy joke as they both went to find a booth in the treasure chest of a cafe.

Luckily they found a booth that let them sit beside each other instead of awkwardly sitting two metres away from the other. Dan lay his head on the older one’s shoulder and shut his eyes smiling and being fully contempt with his life. They’re food and drinks came and it was all just as cute as the cafe, Dan’s coffee has a little foam pikachu while Phil’s had a pokeball. They’re coffee’s were matching and Dan knew it was adorable that Phil set this up for the both of them. Dan brought out his phone and stopped Phil from taking a sip of his drink until he had the perfect picture. In dismay Phil sighed and let his cute photographer boyfriend steal his coffee for instagram. Dan knew he couldn’t post this publicly since none of his family or their fans knew about their relationship but luckily everyone on his private story knew that they were together. If they didn’t Dan would have probably gone mad from not being able to show off his boyfriend.

He added a heart emoji in the photo and posted it on his Instagram story for only his close friends to see. After that he decided to turn his phone off and enjoy the rest of the night spent with his beautiful boyfriend. Phil gave him a soft kiss on his forehead as they began to eat their food and continue their date night before heading home for the night.

Phil fumbled around with their front door as Dan impatiently kissed his neck. Tonight was going much better than Phil expected. As the door opened, Phil grabbed Dan by the wrists with one hand and his hips with the other and pinned him against the wall, unleashing a plethora of kisses all over his neck. With the shock and suddenness or it all, Dan drew in a breath and let out a soft moan. The lack of lighting in their apartment made it feel all much more intense. Dan finally found his way to Phil’s lips and drew him in shooting a euphoria of pleasure throughout his body. Phil scooped up Dan and brought him to their bedroom to continue their activities of tonight. The anticipation was too much for the both of them as their clothes were gone without a second thought about where they landed. 

Their desire for each other only grew as the friction between them both was too much to handle. Phil was grinding against Dan feeling him against his own hard self. Phil heard dan moaning underneath him and it was becoming too much for the both of them too fast. They each stripped as Phil got out the lube and prepared Dan. Letting Phil know when he was ready Dan took in a sharp breath as Phil pushed himself inside of his boyfriend. Phil started to move inside of him and with each movement he went deeper and deeper until Dan let out a moan that told Phil he was close. Phil started thrusting faster and harder until the last one he felt Dan roll back against him as he came to the edge. Phil let out a deep moan as his boyfriends high pushed him to the edge as he released inside of Dan. 

Both of them collapsed onto the bed smiling as they held each other's hand. “What time is it?” Dan asked Phil. “Just after 12.” Phil said as he checked his watch. “Merry Christmas babe.” Dan pecked Phil on the cheek as they cuddled into the Christmas night excited to wake up together to see the surprises that they got each other for Christmas.

Dan rolled over as he woke up, falling into Phil’s arms. He knew this was the best feeling ever and it made him smile each and every morning. He reached for his Phone on the cabinet beside their bed, he forgot he turned it off last night so prepared himself for the flooding of tweets wishing him and Phil a happy Christmas.

Dan froze as he unlocked his phone and seen the tweets.

“OMG DAN AND PHIL WERE ON A DATE”  
“THEY’RE SO CUTE THE COFFEE’S ARE MATCHING AHH”  
“WHO LET THEM BE THIS ADORABLE”  
“WE DON’T DESERVE THIS OMG PHAN IS THE CUTEST SHIT”

The panic was setting in. What the fuck did he do last night? He wasn’t drunk all they done was have coffee and some cakes. He sat up shaking not knowing what to do. His family didn’t know that he was gay, they didn’t know Phil was his boyfriend. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Phil asked worryingly as he woke up to see his boyfriend shaking with tears rolling down his face. Dan pushed his phone into Phil’s hand as he skimmed through the tweets that were blowing up his phone. “Oh shit Dan. Don’t worry we can try to fix this.” Phil was trying his best to comfort Dan but he could tell that it had no effect on him whatsoever. “Phil, the post said ‘my boyfriends the sweetest’ how do I backtrack this?” Dan was in panic mode and Phil could see the worry that was filling him up head to toe.

"Phil, I have miss calls from my Mum." Dan swallowed. He knew his Mum would have seen his story she's always one of the first. He's not sure if he wants to know what she has to say or not. He could feel Phil watching his movements as he went on to Instagram deleted the story and posted a new one.

"Just realised I accidentally posted that photo to my story last night, haha oops. I see you guys thinking it's me and Phil but don't worry its not. My friend she had just sent me it to show me what her boyfriend gave her. Stay vigilant friends #pocketposting"

Phil sighed, "Dan you need to talk to your parents they probably won't believe this." Dan replied with a small nod as he prepared himself for what he had to do.

They both settled down on the couch with some coffee and poptarts as it still was Christmas and they had presents to give. Dan decided he wanted to call his parents first before it got later in the day and they'd be running around too busy to listen properly.

Dan felt the warmness of Phil's hand in his, it was really supportive. He pressed dial as his anxiety grew with every ring.

"Hi honey, happy Christmas!"

His mum sounded joyful and genuine, maybe she hadn't seen the post.

"Hi Mum, happy C..c..christmas."

He knew the stutter was going to be a giveaway to his Mum that something was wrong, he could've kicked himself at this moment.

"Dan, are you okay?"

There was silence from Dan's side.

"Ah, I know why you've called me, its the Instagram post isn't it?"

Dan nodded and then realised his mum couldn't see him so replied with a faint yes.

"Dan I'm okay with it you don't need to worry about your Dad or I. We love you and Phil no matter what I need you to know that."

Dan felt a tear slide down his face, phil wiped it away.

"Thanks Mum I love you."

"Is Phil there Dan, I'd like to talk to him if that's okay?"

"I'm here, Mrs Howell."

Dan heard Phil chime in before he had even thought of a response. He gave Phil his phone as he walked into a different room talking with his Mum.

"Phil I need you to take care of my boy. I have always had my suspicions about you two but I never wanted to say anything, I decided to let Dan tell me on his own."

"Thanks for that I think it really helped Dan tell you even if it wasn't in his own time at least he told you"

"Happy Christmas Phil, I hope to see you both soon goodbye."

Phil returned to Dan curled up in the corner of their couch. Phil sat beside him giving him a kiss.

"Dan I'm so proud of you I hope you know that."

"Phil nobody believes it wasn't my picture."

"Well maybe they don't have too. You've told you're family so why don't we tell our joint family together?"

Dan knew there would be a time where he had to do this. It scared him, the reactions, the names and the judgement that he would get. But he knew with Phil by his side he'd have nothing to fear.

Phil held his hand as he opened up his Instagram and took a picture of their hands joined together. He posted it and switched off his phone for a final time.

He cuddled into Phil as the endless run of Christmas films played. He thought about his post. It was so simple.He had captioned it, 

"Basically, I'm Gay. Sorry for the misclick earlier."


End file.
